Peristaltic pumps are configured to transport a material in a tube by squeezing the tube.
Peristaltic pumps are known from the prior art, as for example from the documents DE 10246469 A1 or DE 19729612 A1.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a peristaltic pump, which shows improved properties.
Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved method for transporting material with a peristaltic pump.